Leave me alone !
by Kaara1
Summary: Il ne demandait pas grand-chose, bon sang, juste qu'on le laisse en paix pour qu'il puisse aller s'isoler dans leur chambre !


Hello ! Je continue dans mes publications, et voilà le thème "Hôtel" de la nuit du FoF toujours. Je me suis vraiment beaucoup amusée à l'écrire, et j'espère que vous le serez tout autant en le lisant.  
Bonne lecture o/

* * *

« Excusez-moi, vous pourriez nous ramener des serviettes ? Il n'y en a pas dans notre chambre. »

Vincent Valentine, ex-Turk de son état et connu pour son impassibilité à toute épreuve, ferma brièvement les yeux et inspira lentement. Il ne comptait plus le nombre de personnes qui l'avait accosté pour une quelconque raison depuis leur arrivée. Si extérieurement, il gardait son habituel masque inexpressif (il avait une réputation à maintenir, après tout), intérieurement, il bouillonnait. Maudit soit Hojo, et Cloud, et cet endroit, et ces idiots qui n'arrêtaient pas de l'interrompre. Il darda son regard rubis sur son interlocuteur et répondit d'une voix froide.

« Je ne travaille pas ici. »

« Vraiment ? » s'étonna l'autre homme. « Mais le costume... »

« Ce n'est pas un costume. Ce sont mes habits normaux. »

« Ah, si vous le dites. »

Le client n'était clairement pas convaincu, mais Vincent ne s'en préoccupa et se dirigea vers la chambre qu'il partageait avec Cid et Barret d'un pas vif. C'était injuste, vraiment. Personne ne voulait dormir avec les deux hommes qui ronflaient comme des tronçonneuses, mais il fallait partager les chambres au maximum pour raison budgétaire, et c'était lui qui avait été choisi pour dormir avec les deux autres. Pourquoi ? Tout simplement parce « sérieusement, Vincent, ça fait 20 ans que tu dors, c'est pas grave si tu as moins d'heures de sommeil que nous pendant quelques temps ». Et lorsqu'ils avaient voté, Cloud avait donné sa voix contre lui, et Nanaki et Cait Sith s'étaient empressés de le suivre pour ne pas être celui qui se retrouverait coincé entre les deux ronfleurs. C'était ainsi qu'il avait de nouveau était trahi par ceux en qui il pensait pouvoir avoir confiance.

Tout en parcourant le couloir rapidement, il se força à ne pas grincer des dents. Il y avait des moments comme ça, où il se disait qu'il aurait mieux fait de ne jamais quitter son cercueil pour suivre cette bande de gens tous plus tarés les uns que les autres. Leur trahison aurait en soi pu être pardonné et oublié en quelques heures, si il n'y avait pas eu le problème du lieu en lui-même. Déjà, le Gold Saucer était une monstruosité en lui-même, que ce soit pour ses lumières aveuglantes ou sa musique assourdissante. Il comprenait mieux l'excentricité du chat robot, maintenant. Mais ce n'était pas le pire, non le summum, c'était l'hôtel.

En plus d'être affreusement kitsch et mal réalisé, le décor était de très mauvais goût. Qui avait un jour pu se dire que ça serait une bonne idée de construire un hôtel hanté de ce genre ? Vraiment, l'être humain ne cesserait jamais de le désoler. Dire que c'était pour le sauver qu'il éta-

« Pardon, monsieur ? »

 _Pas encore._ Vincent se figea quelques secondes, et quelque chose en lui craqua. Était-ce trop demander de pouvoir faire deux pas dans ce fichu hôtel sans être accosté ? Il se retourna vivement, faisant claquer sa cape d'un mouvement ample, et fusilla l'enfant du regard.

« Quoi ? »

Ce dernier pâlit visiblement et commença à trembler.

« N-Non rien. »

Il repartit d'où il venait en reniflant, et le tireur retint un sourire en coin satisfait en l'entendant pleurer un peu plus loin. Peut-être qu'après ça, il allait enfin être laissé tranquille. En temps normal, il se serait senti coupable d'avoir fait pleurer un enfant, mais pas aujourd'hui, pas après avoir été harcelé de tous les côtés pendant les deux heures qu'ils avaient passé dans cet hôtel. Ce fut un peu plus léger qu'il parcourut le reste du trajet jusqu'à la chambre commune, et sans interruption cette fois. Une fois arrivé, il se laissa tomber sur son lit. Il était enfin à l'abri des idiots qui peuplaient l'endroit. Cloud et Aerith, qui pour une raison quelconque se trouvaient dans la chambre aussi, le regardèrent d'un air étrange.

« Tout va bien, Vincent ? » s'enquit la jeune femme d'un air inquiet.

« Hm. »

Cloud haussa les épaules en réponse au regard inquisiteur que lui adressa l'Ancienne, et le sujet fut abandonné. Tout du moins, il aurait du l'être, si Cait Sith n'était pas arrivé au moment même, sautillant sur son Moogle en peluche tout en ricanant. La jeune femme se tourna vers le chat, curieuse.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Cait ? »

Ce dernier jeta un regard amusé à Vincent qui se raidit. Évidemment que cette saleté de fouineur était au courant. Mais avant qu'il ne puisse essayer de le faire taire, le robot se jeta sur les genoux de Cloud, là où il savait qu'il était en sécurité. Le SOLDAT était une vraie mère Chocobo, même s'il ne l'avouerait jamais, et il ne laisserait pas l'ex-Turk toucher à un poil de Cait Sith s'il pouvait l'en empêcher (ce qu'il pouvait faire, maintenant que l'autre s'était mis à sa portée). Il dut donc se contenter de le fusiller du regard, mais s'il y a une chose que le chat n'était pas, c'était trouillard, aussi ne s'en troubla-t-il pas et entreprit de répondre à Aerith.

« C'est les clients de l'hôtel. Ils pensent tous que Vincent est un employé. » pouffa l'animal.

« Un employé ? » répéta le blond, perplexe.

« Oui, à cause des vêtements, il ressemble à un vampire, il va avec le décor. »

Il y eut un instant de flottement, puis les deux autres, vite suivi par le robot, rirent à gorge déployée, même Cloud d'habitude si introverti. Il grogna, un son animal provenant de ses démons, mais ça ne déphasa pas les trois compères qui tentaient tant bien que mal de se calmer. Définitivement furieux, Vincent sortit comme une furie de la chambre en claquant la porte, bousculant Youffie au passage. Il ignora ses cris de protestation et se dirigea vers la sortie de l'hôtel presque en courant. Il avait vraiment besoin de trouver quelque chose à taper pour se calmer.

« Désolée de vous déranger, monsieur, mais vous pourriez m'aider s'il-vous-plaît ? »

Il allait tuer quelqu'un.


End file.
